


V-Day

by user83278



Series: Minx [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Drabble, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Young Peter Hale, mentions of other characters but the story isn't really about them so why bother tagging them all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user83278/pseuds/user83278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day.</p>
<p>The anniversary of mindless people causing mayhem in the wake of their raging need for social acceptance via handing out meaningless tokens of love.</p>
<p>The anniversary of desperate people causing mayhem in the wake of their raging need for proof of social acceptance by receiving meaningless tokens of love.</p>
<p>Why should things go smoothly, just because she has got this thing with Peter now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my system. Just a little plot bunny that wanted freedom so badly...be free^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, liking, commenting and who could resist bookmarks? This girl can't <3

V-Day.

The anniversary of mindless people causing mayhem in the wake of their raging need for social acceptance via handing out meaningless tokens of love.

The anniversary of desperate people causing mayhem in the wake of their raging need for proof of social acceptance by receiving meaningless tokens of love.

Erica gave Boyd a wicked grin that morning in the hallway, as she strutted towards him with a tight red dress and gleaming red high heels. She baked him his favorite cake - Stiles remembers the distressed phone call for help at 9pm yesterday evening - and received a single dark red long stemmed rose in return. And a smile. Boyd is smiling way more ever since they started dating. It is a good look on him.

Isaac has gotten Allison chocolate and a little pink stuffed teddy bear.

Allison has smiled politely, although Stiles thinks the other girl was reminiscent of the bouquet of red roses that Scott got her last year. When they were still a couple. Which they aren’t right now because Allison finally decided that she wanted to be with Isaac, yet…

Stiles cannot quite shake off the feeling that the brunette regrets going with Isaac. Even though Isaac isn’t a bad choice, he will always be compared to Scott. Scott is the one who got there first and he pulled all the stops within his limits when he used to date Allison. Isaac is aware of that. Isaac hates it. At times, the tension between the boys is so thick one’s vision gets blurry.

It is why Isaac no longer aspires to be Scott’s best friend. Or even his friend that is. He has taken to hanging out with Derek, distancing himself from Scott and his pack. Which is difficult since Allison won’t let anybody decide who she can and cannot be friends with. She doesn’t need another Matt in her life.

Scott has wanted to get something for Allison as well but eventually…he is currently wallowing in his seat and Stiles can see that Coach has noticed, however Coach is a pretty great guy so he doesn’t take advantage of his student’s misery by calling him out on it.

Aiden has given Lydia a self-made bracelet. The guy is _so_ talented when it comes to arts and crafts, therefore, the delicate swirls of metal and artificial pearls are now adoring Lydia’s right wrist. The banshee is dressed in soft pinks and white today, her outfit in tune with the dreadful day.

Valentine’s Day.

Numerous generations have suffered throughout this particular annual ritual and numerous generations will have to suffer throughout this particular annual ritual.

Their new principal did not really call a ban on V-Day, yet all students’ parents were informed via newsletter to keep the exchange and the amounts of gifts to a minimum as they shouldn’t distract from school. Their new principal is a rather professional guy. Stiles can deal with that.

It isn’t like she expects to get anything anyway, except maybe the standard cards both she and Scott exchange every year just for the sake of it. She feared that Derek might get her something, but so far, the younger Hale has not paid her any attention. Well, that itself isn’t quite true but him acknowledging her presence by starting to badmouth Peter _again_ is not counting as paying someone attention. Not in her book at least.

This new mannerism of his began shortly after the semester finals and is getting pretty annoying to be honest. At least for Stiles. Yes, she is aware of the fact that the young werewolf has got a romantic interest in her, he proclaimed so last year and didn’t take well to being rejected because of his uncle of all people. Afterwards, Derek pretty much avoided Stiles at all costs to the point where it became ridiculous.

Eventually, as the semester ended, her _thing_ with Peter was still working out - hardly anybody expected _that_ to happen - and Derek took to discrediting his relative at every chance he got while Stiles was within human ear shot.

It was…a rather low move, to say the least and for some reason, the more Derek keeps on doing it, the more respect Stiles is losing for him. Apparently, Derek hasn’t noticed that yet and Stiles is curious to see what his next behavioral stage is going to be.

Back to V-Day gift giving.

She doesn’t expect Peter to send her anything to school anyway. To be honest, she doesn’t expect him to give her anything at all given the fact that they have had a heated discussion about Valentine’s Day the day before yesterday.

When they began this _thing_ they have going right now, Stiles knew that Peter was self-centered enough to border on narcissism. He is the guy that actually has the looks to use them to get him what he wants. Pair those looks with a highly intelligent mind and a cunning persona and that is Peter at his core.

Stiles also knew that a girl like herself would have never been on Peter’s radar which is the main reason their _thing_ still confuses her at times. But for some strange cosmic constellation, they work.

Mostly.

Because there are times when Peter reverts to his vanity and egotism and expects Stiles to cater to those needs.

_Yeah, right!_ Stiles almost snorts at the thought but bites the inside of her cheek instead. She is _so_ not interested in drawing Coach’s attention to her while he is raging about taxes and corrupt politicians.

So, the day before yesterday, when Stiles was generous enough to bring Peter his dinner to work and to help him with some filing _for the umpteenth time every since New Year’s_ \- Whittemore is _still_ a total dick - he has had the audacity to question what he was in for on Valentine’s Day. _Not_ what _they_ wanted to do. _Not_ whether or not _they_ actually wanted to do anything. _Not_ even a simple flower or chocolate question. Although, he probably knows by now that Stiles is a chocolate girl. Screw those weeds and pass her the sugary goodness that is chocolate already.

It is needless to say that she was a little fed up with him at that point. She had just brought him his dinner to work since he was working late _again_. They haven’t been on a proper date for more than _eight weeks_ \- not that Stiles is counting, no - and he has got the nerve asks her what she was going to get him?!

Peter’s mom once pointed out that they were alike sometimes. For example, both of them can explode within seconds depending on the right trigger.

So, Peter’s question triggered Stiles getting mad at him which triggered Peter getting mad at her which resulted in a fight. Not necessarily a fight of epic proportions, yet a lot of flailing, cursing and flashing eyes ensued.

The same evening, Stiles planned her revenge. If Peter wants to be spoilt, who is she to deny him that wish? A satisfied grin crosses the girl’s face as she notices that it is just after 10am. Peter should have received his first gift by now.

Because Stiles has sent it to his workplace.

She has sent all of his gifts to his workplace.

So that everybody at work will see them.

See them and see _just how much she loves him_.

If Peter was mad at her before, he is going to hate by the end of the day.

_Good_.


End file.
